


17 Kisses

by trustsherlockholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustsherlockholmes/pseuds/trustsherlockholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock picks up dinner, and thinks that he deserves to be rewarded for performing such a feat. (Roleplay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 Kisses

You owe me about 17 kisses. SH

And how did you arrive at that number? -JW

I picked up dinner, which is at least 10. SH

At least. -JW

Do you disagree? SH

I do not. And the other 7? -JW

I picked up dinner. SH

So all 17 kisses are justified by you picking up dinner? -JW

Obviously. SH

What kind of kisses are we talking about here? Because if it's quick pecks, I could have 17 of those done before you entered the room. -JW

Pecks are not proper kisses, John. SH

Oh, _proper_ kisses. You didn't clarify. -JW

Yes. Proper. SH

So, closed mouth. -JW

 _John._ SH

Yes? -JW

Don't be ridiculous. SH

I love teasing you. Sorry. -JW

Open mouth. SH  
Wandering hands. SH

Mm... _Those_ kind of kisses. -JW

Yes. Exactly. SH

I might make it to 15. -JW

 _17_ , John. SH

No promises. -JW

Why the hell not? SH

Because I might get too distracted to keep kissing. -JW

We could always move on from there. SH

You wouldn't be upset? -JW

Not if we're moving to the bedroom, no. SH

I could make that happen. -JW

I'll pick up dinner more often. SH

You should. Milk too. -JW

What do I get for milk? SH

You remember what happened the last time we were stuck waiting at the police station? -JW

Yes. Wouldn't mind you refreshing my memory though. SH

I have no problem with that. If you get the milk. -JW

Let's say that's done. SH

You got the milk? -JW

Yes. SH

Mf. Get your arse home, you gorgeous man. -JW

And why should I do that? SH

Because I'm going to bloody worship your body. -JW

Oh. SH  
[Delayed] How? SH

I'm going to kiss, lick and nibble you. Everywhere. -JW

I want bruises. SH

I'll give you bruises, sweetheart. -JW

And I want you to call me that more often. SH

Sweetheart? You like that? -JW

Don't make me say it, John. SH

I want you to say it. Please. -JW

No. SH

Fine. -JW

Is that a "I'm cross with you" fine? SH

Perhaps. -JW

 _John._ SH  
Really? SH

[No Reply]

You're bloody ridiculous. SH  
_I like it when you call me 'sweetheart.'_ SH  
Happy? SH

Very much so. -JW

Idiot. SH

Hmph. -JW

Can we get back to the bruises? SH

'Obviously'. -JW

Going to ignore your condescending airquotes. SH  
I want them on my hips. SH

I love your hips. I adore biting them. Leaving marks. -JW

What happens if I clean the kitchen this weekend? SH

Whatever you want. No limits. -JW

The riding crop? SH

Especially the riding crop. -JW

And if I clean the rest of the flat and make your evening as comfortable as possible? SH

Sherlock Holmes, you bad man...-JW


End file.
